


Loyalty

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Chaos-verse [14]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Complete, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Good and Evil, Government Experimentation, Heroes to Villains, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Slow Build, Soldiers, Superpowers, Tragedy, Villains to Heroes, War, World Domination, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: Layla no longer knows who she can trust or who is loyal to her and her cause.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Friends are happy for me  
>  Or they're honeysuckle phonies  
>  Then they celebrate my medals  
>  Or they wanna take my trophies  
>  Some are loyal soldiers  
>  While these other thorns are rosy  
>  And if you never know who you can trust  
>  Then trust me, you'll be lonely  
>  ~ [Hey look Ma, I made it - Panic! At the Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXPRTZoIU1w)

Surveying the soldiers in front of her, Layla wondered just how loyal they really were to her and her cause. She had, of course, taken measures to protect herself. It was usually at the expense of the soldier's life, which made it difficult to question them as to why they were rebelling against her, or who they were working for. Someone in her army had to be loyal to her or else they wouldn't be there, surely? She had recruited them, yes, but unlike her enemy, she hadn't taken people against their will or forced them onto her side with lies and manipulation.

 

Looking away from the soldiers still training below, Layla looked to Will's dead body, thorny roses sprouted through his skin and limbs. She sighed heavily, knowing it was her own fault and loneliness that had put her own life at risk. She'd welcomed him into her army and her bed with open arms, only to have Will attempt to kill her when she'd revealed her next target to him. Layla knew that she wouldn't make the same mistake again.

 

Leaving her bedroom, Layla called for one of the earth supers to dispose of the body. It was a shame, really; for all his faults and the whole attempted murder thing, Will had been one of her stronger soldiers and had been well-liked by the others. His death might incite something, if he'd had followers or people loyal to his cause, whatever it had been.

 

"Blossom? Have you seen Airborne? He didn't turn up for this morning's training session," Warren, one of her soldiers, asked.

 

Stopping short at being addressed without the proper salute, Layla wondered if Warren was loyal to Will or not. She wondered if she'd ever stop wondering who was loyal to her enemy, or if the paranoia and uncertainty would follow her for the rest of her life.

 

"He tried to kill me and he's dead," Layla said simply, watching Warren carefully for a reaction.

 

Warren grinned broadly. "Good. I'll tell my squad with your permission; they will be happier than other squadrons at the news."

 

"I thought he was well-liked?" Layla asked.

 

Warren shrugged. "He was popular with people who wanted to be him. Anyone who was more secure in themselves didn't like him. Hell, the only reason I didn't kill him is because he made you smile."

 

Shocked at his words, Layla simply stood there staring. Warren finally gave the proper salute with his fisted hand over his heart, bowed, and jogged off to his squadron without looking back.

 

"Excuse me, Blossom? The strategists are waiting for you," Ethan said.

 

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Layla nodded and followed her assistant to the strategy room.

 

"Are you all right, Blossom? You seem a little... distracted," Ethan said hesitantly before she entered the room.

 

She sighed. "Airborne tried to kill me this morning. Could you try to find out if anyone was loyal to him? I'd prefer not to have a knife at my throat again," Layla muttered.

 

Ethan nodded, then adjusted his glasses. "Blaze is good at getting that sort of information from people; I'll ask him, if you like?"

 

"Thank you, Molten. How did your date go with him last night?"

 

Ethan grinned. "Better than yours went, Blossom."

 

Surprised at his response, Layla laughed. "All right, no need to rub it in. Thanks, Molten."

 

"Any time, Blossom," Ethan replied, saluting her with a fisted hand against his chest before leaving.

 

Squaring her shoulders, Layla opened the door to the strategy room and went inside, thinking of her next target and the best way to attack.

 

...

 

"Earthstone was loyal to Airborne," Ethan reported. "There don't seem to be others, but Blaze is being careful since he doesn't want people to stop trusting him."

 

"Damn it; what is it with the strong ones?" Layla muttered. "I'm glad the next attack requires brains rather than brawn. I'll deal with Earthstone in the morning," she said, sighing.

 

"Publicly or private?" Ethan asked.

 

"Public would help me, but it would hinder Blaze, so I'll do it privately."

 

"Do you have anyone in mind to escort him here? If it's me, he might know something's wrong," Ethan added.

 

"Ignite," Layla said, Warren's name on her lips even before she'd truly thought about it.

 

"Hmm, not a bad choice. I'll organise it for early in the morning. I may need new clothes, waking Ignite up before dawn," Ethan said with a grin.

 

"Take it from the storeroom, Molten," Layla said, rolling her eyes.

 

"Yes, Blossom. Is there anything else you want me to do?" Ethan asked.

 

"You seem eager to leave; that's a first for you."

 

Ethan smiled. "I have another date with Blaze tonight."

 

"Lucky you. Go, enjoy your night. Don't stay up too late; you both need to be up early in the morning. Blaze is part of the attack tomorrow; he's stealthy and needs all of his wits about him," she said, partly warning her assistant to not get too close to Zach.

 

She didn't want both of them miserable over dead boyfriends.

 

Ethan's smile fell and he nodded. "Have a good night, Blossom," he said, saluting and leaving.

 

When he was gone, Layla went to her balcony to look over the training arena. It was empty now, the soldiers either in bed, eating, or fucking, but the arena was better than any city skyline. For all that the training arena looked like an innocent forest, everyone soon found out that it was full of pits, weapons, numerous dangers, and possible death. There were razor-sharp wires, mechanisms that had mannequins flying from the ceiling, others that had glove-covered bricks punching out at them. It was rare for anyone - super soldier or otherwise - to come out of it unscathed. Layla herself still used the training arena to ensure that no one would become complacent or think less of her as their leader.

 

She hadn't used it since she started sleeping with Will, something that Layla felt a sharp tinge of annoyance about. Any time she'd wanted to go out, Will had been there to keep her in. She had only told him about the next target so he could understand the enormity of it and she could leave to strategise without feeling guilty about Will and his feelings. Layla had been a fool for not seeing it sooner, and she almost hated herself for it. Clenching her hand, Layla was unsurprised to see that a thorny rose had bloomed in her hand and blood was dripping beneath her clenched fist.

 

Tomorrow, after she had dealt with Earthstone, she would go to the training arena. Hopefully it would distract her while her soldiers were out there fighting for her, for her cause, and for their own lives.

 

Turning away from the view and letting the rose drop to the balcony floor, Layla headed back into her room where her cold and lonely bed awaited.

 

...

 

Layla woke before dawn, blinking her way awake as her mind raced to the day ahead. Kill Earthstone, train in the arena, get debriefed when her soldiers returned to the base, and then she'd probably spend the rest of the day helping to care for the wounded or mourning the lost. It was useless to hope for neither; war always had casualties.

 

Showering and dressing for the day, Layla had just finished lacing her boots when there was a knock at the door.

 

"It's Ignite and Earthstone, Blossom," Warren said at her door before she had a chance to question who had arrived.

 

Just because she'd organised for them to come to her, it didn't mean they would, or that they would be alone. Layla paused, pressing her hand to the wooden door to 'feel' for the presences on the other side. Two only, as Warren had said, and the hallway was empty on either side of them.

 

Opening the door, Layla stepped back and indicated for them both to enter the room. Larry was a tiny thing, apart from when he was powered up, and it was always so startling to see the difference between him and his super soldier form.

 

"Come in. I have a very important task for you, Earthstone," Layla said, closing the door behind the two men.

 

"You do?" Larry asked, his eyes widening.

 

"Salute Blossom," Warren snapped fiercely.

 

Larry stood straight and saluted quickly, though he glowered at Warren who hadn't saluted either.

 

Trying not to be too amused at Warren's words - Layla could forgive them both for forgetting to salute this early in the morning - she turned her attention back to Larry. "I understand you're friends with Airborne."

 

Larry looked at a loss as how to respond: did he agree or did he blow off their friendship as nothing more than hearsay? He finally stammered something out that was neither a yes nor no, and as vague as an answer could be.

 

"It's all right, Earthstone. Airborne has simply left on a mission for me; he's going to bring me back Jetstream's head."

 

Larry's eyes widened until they were almost as big as his glasses. "He... he left?"

 

"Oh, yes. He left yesterday while everyone else was training," Layla lied, watching as several emotions played across Larry's face like an open book.

 

"He... Will was... Will was meant to take me with him!" Larry exploded, and in the next second, his body changed into his super soldier form.

 

Even without Larry's outburst, Layla knew then that he had sided with Airborne; only she and Ethan knew the soldiers' true names. She had her roses inside each of the soldiers - seeds added to their first meals and growing since then - and after a few more public displays, they all knew she had control over roses and could kill them without a thought. Layla tried to be a good leader and only use her power to defend herself, but sometimes the newer recruits tried to show off or were upset at following a woman, and they needed to be taught a fast and unforgettable lesson.

 

Before she could bring her roses back out, Larry was on fire, the stones of his body actually glowing with the heat. Turning to see Warren powered up, Layla blinked. While she knew each of her soldiers' powers, had seen them all train and spar against each other, she'd never seen Warren do this before. As she looked at him, Warren smiled and finally saluted her.

 

Layla didn't know whether to roll her eyes or smile back at him. Instead, she turned back to watch Earthstone as his super form was burnt alive. He was dead within a matter of minutes, his frail body covered in burns and ash.

 

The smell was going to linger, she knew it.

 

"You didn't have to do that, Ignite."

 

"I know, Blossom. You didn't have to, either," he replied, his voice warm and closer to her than she'd anticipated.

 

Turning abruptly, Layla saw that Warren was only a step away from her. His body still radiated heat, though the flames were gone. She found herself leaning towards that warmth, wondering what it would feel like to be enveloped in it completely. Realising what she was doing, Layla straightened up immediately and brushed an imaginary piece of lint off her shirt.

 

"Would you like me to find out who else was loyal to Airborne or your enemy, Blossom? Blaze is good, but people are starting to get suspicious," Warren said. "I can take some of the heat off him. No pun intended," he added with a quick grin.

 

"You'd do that?"

 

"For you, yes," Warren said, keeping eye contact as he saluted and bowed once more.

 

With the way her body warmed at his intense gaze and words, Layla wondered if he was using his power on her. Taking a moment to let the feeling linger, she nodded silently.

 

"Thank you, Blossom. I will prove my worth to you," Warren promised, turning on his heel and leaving.

 

Layla had to swallow back the desire to call him back to her, to make him prove himself in another far more pleasurable way. Getting herself under control once more, Layla reminded herself that that was how Will had almost killed her. She couldn't risk her life or her heart again, even if Warren made her warm in ways that not even Will had been able to achieve.

 

Reminding herself of her plan for the day, Layla left her apartment to go to the training arena. At the very least, she knew that focusing on her training would clear her head.

 

...

 

"Blossom? The third squadron has returned from their mission," Ethan said, his voice projecting through the training arena's speakers.

 

Finishing off the flying mannequin with a rose bush ensnaring it and piercing the body in several places, Layla stepped to the side as the training mechanisms whirred to a stop. Applause met her as she ascended the stairs, her soldiers standing on the viewing platform that wound its way around the arena. At a safe distance, of course.

 

"It looks like you beat a soldier's personal best. They'll all be trying to beat it now," Ethan mused as they walked back to the building so she could be debriefed.

 

"Who held the previous record?" Layla asked curiously, her mind immediately thinking of Warren's power display that morning.

 

"Tempest. She was very proud of the fact, so she'll likely book the arena sooner rather than later."

 

Trying not to be too surprised that it hadn't been Warren - she'd seen for herself that he downplayed his abilities, after all - Layla just nodded. "Did all of the squad return?" she asked.

 

Ethan nodded. "Yes. But... something's not right. They're all in quarantine at the moment."

 

"What's not right?" Layla asked, frowning. It was unlike Ethan to do something on a guess or hunch, after all.

 

"Blaze, he... When he returned, it was like he didn't recognise me," Ethan said. "Even when we were away from the rest of the squad, he didn't acknowledge me at all. It wasn't the mission; it has to be something else."

 

Layla squeezed his shoulder gently. "I'll see them all in quarantine. If there's something wrong, I'll find out, okay?"

 

"Thank you, Blossom," Ethan said.

 

Continuing through to the quarantine area, Layla knew instantly that Ethan was right: something was wrong. They all looked like her soldiers, but they weren't hers. Not one of them had the rose seeds or vines in them.

 

"It's a trap."

 

...

 

Ethan looked ready to alert everyone at her words, but Layla put a hand on his arm and shook her head. "Wait. I want to see what they do. They haven't killed anyone yet, and we've had medics through, correct?"

 

"Yes. But if they're waiting for you, then they wouldn't draw attention to themselves, would they?"

 

Layla conceded with a brief nod. Looking at the imposters through the quarantine window, Layla wondered who they all were. Did her enemy truly have that many super shifters? She knew her soldiers didn't have twins; in fact, thanks to their enemy, most of them hardly had family.

 

"Is Immobilise available?" Layla asked.

 

Ethan frowned slightly, then his eyes widened in understanding and he nodded. "I'll get him."

 

"Quietly, Molten. We don't want to raise alarm or suspicion," she replied.

 

"Yes, Blossom," Ethan said, leaving quickly.

 

Ethan returned a few minutes later with both Grant and Warren as his squadron leader. Grant saluted her immediately.

 

"I'll not let you use my squad member if it's going to risk his life, Molten," Warren was arguing with Ethan. He turned to face Layla, who looked at him curiously, seeing the genuine concern for his fellow soldier in his tone and expression. Warren saluted and straightened once more. "Can I go in his place instead?"

 

"No, you can't. I need his power," Layla added. "The squad that returned look like my soldiers, but they're not really them," she said in explanation, much to Ethan's surprise.

 

Warren frowned and looked through the quarantine window at the soldiers that returned. "They do look like them," he replied, wary and confused.

 

"Yes, and since when has a whole squadron returned without more than superficial injuries among them?" Layla asked pointedly.

 

"They have a few cuts and bruises, nothing more. Even for a stealth mission, that's unheard of," Ethan added, adjusting his glasses.

 

Warren frowned at that information and nodded. "Will you do it, Immobilise?"

 

"For you, for Blossom, yes," Grant replied firmly, nodding and stepping forward.

 

"Thank you. I'll protect you," Layla promised, squeezing his shoulder.

 

"Thank you, Blossom," Grant said, then inhaled and stepped through the quarantine door.

 

There was a long moment of intense silence, the three of them watching as Grant entered the room and gained the attention of one of the imposters. As soon as he had the imposter's attention, all five of the others immediately turned to look at him, their faces pale.

 

"Grant?"

 

"Who's Grant?" Warren hissed.

 

"Quiet," Ethan said, elbowing him.

 

Six of the imposters disappeared, and the seventh changed from Zach's form to a curly redhead, who immediately burst into tears.

 

Grant's eyes widened and he darted forward, gathering the lithe man in his arms. "Are you all right, babe?"

 

"What's going on?" Ethan asked Layla, shocked at the turn of events.

 

"I've got no idea," Layla said, shaking her head.

 

"They said you were dead," the redheaded man sobbed, clinging to Grant as though afraid to let go of him.

 

"Hey, I'm alive. I'm right here, okay? Not going anywhere, I promise," Grant murmured against the redhead's temple, pressing soft kisses to his face. "Is... Is Jewel okay?"

 

"She's... she's going to be pissed. We thought you were dead!" he said, eyes still teary even as he hit Grant's arm.

 

"Craig, babe. I've been trying to get you and Jewel back. We've fought each other three damn times, for fuck's sakes!"

 

"W-what?" Craig sniffed.

 

"You've got Merge on your side; he keeps erasing your memories of meeting me. I even tried slipping a note in your pocket last time!"

 

"Why... why didn't you just come over to our side? We've got heaps of converts."

 

Grant sighed heavily and shook his head. "No, babe, you don't. Your side, as you call it, has people who've been stolen and brainwashed. Jetstream and the Commander are controlling Merge and using him to convince people that Blossom and her army killed their loved ones. If that's not enough to convince people to fight, then they use their controlling device and make them fight against their friends and family anyway. We've lost so many people, babe," he said, sighing heavily.

 

Craig's eyes were wide at Grant's explanation. "But... how? Are they controlling me? Or Jewel?"

 

Grant shook his head. "You and Jewel thinking I was dead was enough to convince you to fight, apparently. Jewel will probably be told that you've been killed if you don't go back."

 

Craig winced. "She'll probably try to come here to kill everyone in revenge. It took a lot of convincing for her to stay behind on this mission."

 

"We can use that," Ethan said from the doorway, grinning.

 

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but we have a war to plan. Any chance you'll be willing to tell us some information about the Commander and Jetstream's operation?" Layla asked.

 

Craig clutched at Grant's hand, his eyes wide when he saw Blossom standing there. "Will you kill me if I don't tell you?"

 

"I'll be disappointed, but I won't kill you. I only kill people who try to kill me first," Layla replied with a shrug. "Ethan, gather the strategists; I'll meet them in the war room," she said, looking at Grant and Craig for a long moment. "I'll give you time to catch up. Craig, if you do want to help, Immobilise will show you where the war room is," Layla said, leaving without waiting for an answer.

 

"Since she can kill any of us at any time, Blossom has a rule that she'll never kill us unless we try to kill her first," Grant said, grinning.

 

"It's Blossom's rule, not mine," Warren said, his arms folded over his chest and his eyes burning.

 

Craig's eyes widened at the sight, but Grant just rolled his eyes. "If you hurt him, Ignite, then I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life."

 

Warren sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. "Fine. I'm going to tell the rest of the squadron to clear out the bunks tonight. You owe me, Immobilise," he said over his shoulder.

 

"Thanks, Ignite!" Grant called.

 

"What just happened?" Craig asked, completely and utterly confused.

 

"I'm in squadron two; Ignite's our squad leader. He's going to tell the others in our squad to clear out so we can talk in peace. Or do anything else you want," Grant added with a wink, grinning when Craig blushed red.

 

Squeezing Craig's hand, Grant led him out of the quarantine room. "Blossom's war room is down the hall; the red rose means she's in there and is only to be disturbed if it's an emergency. The kitchen's over there, the mess hall's that building there, the training arena is at the far end," he said, leading Craig through their camp with a whirlwind tour - though in the training arena's case, the whirlwind was literal as Tempest was attempting to beat Blossom's record - "and these are the bunks. That's Electro's, that's Acidic's, Speed's is that one there, this is Tempest's, and this one is Illusion's," Grant said, kicking at the well-made mattress.

 

Illusion let out a hiss of pain. "Aw, come on. I was just gonna protect you," she said.

 

Grant snorted. "Yeah, right, 'Lu. Get out of here," he said, waving her off.

 

Craig was still somewhat shocked that Grant was alive, and couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed about whatever Illusion thought she would see of them. Of the last two beds, one was made with military precision and had little in the way of belongings. The other bed had a photo on the table beside it. Stepping closer, Craig saw it was a photo of himself, Jewel, and Grant together, Craig nestled between his girlfriend and boyfriend, all three of them smiling broadly with flushed cheeks.

 

The door closed behind Illusion and Grant locked it, then turned around to find his boyfriend in tears. Grant led Craig to his bed and settled down with him in his arms, his heart aching for the time they'd lost, and for their lover who had probably been told they were both dead.

 

...

 

"I'm sorry, Jewel. Blossom found out that Craig was an imposter, and she killed him," Jetstream said, her face the perfect mask of compassion and sorrow. She reached out and squeezed Jewel's hand. "How are you feeling? I know it's a lot to take in, but - "

 

"I should have been there. I could have saved him," Jewel said, feeling as though her heart was turning to stone in her chest. "You should have let me go with him!"

 

"It was too much of a risk, Jewel. You would have been noticed straight away; Craig could blend in," the Commander said.

 

"Yeah, and look where that got him!" she snapped, uncaring that she was yelling at her leaders.

 

She'd requested to go with Craig twenty damn times, and each time her request had been rejected, and now... Now Craig was... he was...

 

"I understand you're upset, Jewel. We'll give you a moment to grieve and then discuss our course of action, all right?" Jetstream said, taking her husband's hand as they left.

 

Despite the turmoil of emotion she was feeling, Jewel forced herself to concentrate on the stone wall across from her, trying to take solace in something she had created. The vibrations from Jetstream and the Commander's conversation hit against the stone wall, translating to speech as she recognised each separate vibration.

 

"It's sad that Craig is gone," the Commander said.

 

"I think she blames us, rather than Blossom," Jetstream said, sounding as though she hadn't heard her husband's words.

 

"What can we do about that?" the Commander asked.

 

"Nothing. But Merge can. You watch her and I'll go get him," Jetstream said, the vibrations of her flight power hitting the stone wall like a hammer.

 

Jewel frowned at the overheard conversation.

 

Who on earth was Merge, and what was he going to do to her?

 

Deciding that she didn't want to stay around long enough to find out, Jewel turned to the wall behind her and used her power to create a new doorway.

 

She was going to get the hell out of here, and while Jetstream was right about Jewel blaming them for Craig's death, Jewel knew that the real person to blame was Blossom herself. Maybe if she took off Blossom's head, this damn war would finally come to an end.

 

...

 

Layla was mentally exhausted by the time she left the war room. Her head ached after hours upon hours of strategies and planning, and after her first training session in some time, her body ached fiercely as well. Layla longed for her bed and pillow, no matter how cold and lonely she knew it would be. She could handle both for the rest of her life if it meant winning this war.

 

The strategists hadn't been too thrilled with Ethan's idea of letting one of their enemy basically come to the front door, but then he'd revealed his next part of the plan and that had had them practically salivating over the idea. They'd spent the rest of the day hammering out the ideas and plans. The only time they'd had a break since Craig's arrival was to eat.

 

While the others ate, Layla was tasked with the burden of telling the other squadrons that squad three had been taken by their enemy. No one was happy at the news, especially the friends and family of those soldiers, and more than one person had left the announcement crying. By the time Layla had finished consoling them - whether with hugs, words, or letting them scream and rage at her - she'd had to return to the war room without food.

 

She'd managed to eat an apple during a bathroom break, but that had been hours ago, and it had been smaller than her stomach would have liked. Too tired to think about going to the kitchen or trying to find leftovers in the mess hall, Layla headed up to her room instead. She could eat in the morning instead.

 

Blinking in the dim light of the hallway, Layla pressed her hand to the wooden panelling on the walls, stopping short when she realised that someone was in front of her room. Her exhaustion slipped away as she became alert and ready to fight.

 

Had Craig's tears been a ruse? Had he hurt Grant? Was he going to try to kill her after all?

 

"Sorry for the intrusion, Blossom," Warren's voice said from the darkness, his arm lighting up and providing more than darkness and shadows.

 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, frowning.

 

Warren looked to the plate of food in his non-flaming arm. "I noticed you hadn't eaten anything at lunch and you weren't at dinner, so I brought some food for you," he said.

 

"You could have left it; it's late and your bunk's probably cold," Layla pointed out, heading down the hallway to unlock her door.

 

"I'm sleeping in the training arena tonight; Immobilise has explained in detail what he'd do if he had his girlfriend or boyfriend back, so they've got the bunks to themselves. None of the squad want to suffer through that," Warren added with a grin.

 

"The training arena isn't designed to sleep in," Layla said, curious more than reprimanding.

 

Warren shrugged, careful not to jostle the plate. "It's not the first time I've slept in there. The trees are more comfortable than the floor, at least," he added. "Your dinner, Blossom," he said, holding the plate out for her.

 

Layla took the plate carefully, surprised to realise it was still warm. When she looked at Warren to thank him, he saluted her with the same intense eye contact he'd given her that morning.

 

"Sleep well, Blossom."

 

Warren left before she could say or do anything else, and she closed her door behind him gently, her knees weak and her stomach fluttery.

 

It was just hunger, that's all, Layla told herself firmly, then sat at her small table to finally eat.

 

When Layla was in bed less than twenty minutes later, she only had a brief moment to wonder what it would be like to come home to Warren in her bed, before she fell asleep.

 

...

 

The war had been started by citizens, as wars usually were. It had been a global war with every country joining in the fight. No one was entirely sure what they were fighting for, but they weren't going to let their countries down.

 

There were rumours about this country experimenting on humans, about that country creating super soldiers that even the previous World Wars hadn't dreamed of. The rumours were listened to more closely by some than others, but most were too busy trying to keep what was left of their countries alive and defended to really take notice. The people who weren't fighting still had to work and eat and keep their country going for their soldiers to return to.

 

As the war continued and soldiers no longer returned home, governments started to listen to the rumours more closely. If they could create super soldiers like that country, then they would win the war, their countries would use fewer citizens and more people could keep the economy going at home.

 

Soon after these decisions were made behind closed doors, a conscription began to run across the country to get more soldiers and cannon fodder for the war. Anyone between the ages of fifteen and fifty were immediately added to the conscription lottery. Names were drawn seemingly at random. There was no basis or conformity among the chosen; ethnicity, gender, birth date, hair and skin colour didn't matter, only that they were chosen. Those people were never seen again, some were listed in obituaries days before they were even supposedly stationed overseas.

 

The public outcry was small as there wasn't much public left anyway. It was then that Jetstream and the Commander were revealed to the public. They weren't just super soldiers, they were superheroes, and they were the American Dream brought to life. They were the answer to the war, and with Jetstream and the Commander on their side, they would win.

 

Their son, Airborne, also joined them, a younger face for the younger recruits and conscriptions. The marketing played to people's patriotism and desire to win, to end the war completely. Time went by and less was said about the missing as more was said about the new superheroes and the ways they were winning.

 

Then, as other countries revealed their own super soldiers, it became a battle of superheroes and super villains; good vs. evil, rather than human vs. human for an unknown outcome and prize. Comics and movies were made, and Jetstream and the Commander became larger than life itself. With their son, they were the pinnacle of human perfection and the American Way.

 

In the eyes of the media, more villains were created in order to justify the ongoing war, sometimes even creating villains out of ordinary citizens when there were no other countries' villains at the forefront of the war. It was said that some villains used citizen technology to aid them in their evil endeavours, and there were rumours of a device that could control people's minds and thoughts and actions.

 

The rumour was easily dismissed by most, but then Jetstream and the Commander heard of it. They became obsessed with the idea of losing, of losing their credibility, their fame, their adoring fans, and their status as superheroes. The idea gnawed and ate at them until it was all they could think about. They knew that the controlling device would put a stop to all of that. They could be superheroes for the rest of their lives with that device. They just needed to get it.

 

Stepping outside of their boundaries and restrictions for the first time in almost five years, Jetstream and the Commander unleashed their own battalion against a country to gain control over the device.

 

It took two hours for the government to try to reign in their super soldiers, only to come to the horrific realisation that they couldn't. They'd designed their super soldiers to be super strong, super fast, super and better than themselves in every way they could. Their super soldiers had finally realised it for themselves, and the government realised that they no longer controlled what they had created and unleashed on the world.

 

The war changed from that point on, no longer fought by citizens and regular soldiers, but by the super soldiers: superheroes versus super villains. As with the previous war, no one really knew what they were fighting for, but they knew they'd kill to keep it.

 

Unlike other super soldiers before her, Layla knew what she was fighting for, and why: she was going to stop Jetstream and the Commander, destroy their controlling device, and bring families and loved ones back together.

 

Not many people knew that Layla had been one of the first conscripted. While her best friend Magenta had run when her name was drawn, Layla had followed the government official to the van and chose to believe she was making this decision on her own. The conscription side didn't matter, only that she had been promised that her family would be safe with her decision to leave quietly and calmly.

 

Layla had regretted her supposed choice when nameless people started to torture her to bring her super side out.

 

It had worked and she had survived the so-called super treatment, but from that first time when she woke up with a rose blooming in her fist, Layla had looked for a way to escape. This was no way to live, citizen or super or otherwise.

 

The ones who had tortured her were a suspicious lot, though. The only greenery that was in the compound was brought in on trucks and immediately killed once she had demonstrated her super skills for the various officials, government lackeys, and men in suits that required she perform for them.

 

There were no trees, no plants, and not even weeds grew for long. If she was good and performed well, then Layla was allowed to take short walks around the compound with a guard armed with both weed killer and a gun. They weren't risking her leaving as so many others had tried to do.

 

It was a winter day when Layla finally escaped. The air had been cold, but the sky was clear and blue, and she lifted her face to the sky, though the sun's rays weren't even enough to warm her through the chill in the air. It was nice to pretend though, and Layla spent a full minute standing in her pretend warmth as her armed guard tied their shoelace.

 

A loud and familiar screeching sound had Layla looking to the opening gate. The truck that was taking her destroyed handiwork was leaving. She stared for a long moment before realising that she had a clear run at the truck, at the open gate, at freedom. Knocking her guard over, Layla ran across the dirt and gravel, not caring that shards were cutting into her feet. She ran as fast and as hard as she possibly could, throwing herself atop the dying foliage and forcing it to cover her as the guards shouted and took aim at the truck.

 

Clutching one of the dying roses, Layla felt it stir back to life beneath her hand. Ignoring the sharp sting of thorns piercing her skin, she forced the roses through the truck and into the truck driver so they would continue driving. The truck jerked sharply, almost making her lose concentration, but her desire for freedom was stronger. Soon enough, the truck was driving away at a fast speed, bullets flying at them.

 

Layla had spent hours covered by thorny rosebushes, bleeding but too scared and full of adrenaline to let herself faint or stop the truck. It was easily recognisable, and it was only when Layla heard other vehicles that she had the truck pull into the next gas station. Stealing a car was easy enough, but setting the gas station on fire was harder, even though she knew she couldn't leave evidencce behind. The truck driver was already dead, and the person she'd stolen the car from would survive with a large headache and larger bruise.

 

Finding out that she was halfway across the country from her home and family, Layla couldn't risk driving that long. It would be obvious where she was going, and she didn't want to endanger her family. Instead, she called her family's neighbour, knowing the old woman would be all too happy to talk about the neighbourhood if only someone would listen long enough.

 

Hearing that her family had died just that week - an electrical fire in the middle of the night, no witnesses and, oddly enough, no fire alarms - Layla had felt ice running through her veins, the cold piercing her body more than the winter air itself.

 

She had nowhere to go, no family or friends left, and no one was left to care if she was stuck in a dark cell somewhere for the rest of her life. What was the alternative though? She couldn't hide for the rest of her life, and fighting as one person against that many people seemed too ridiculous to even contemplate for long. She'd need an army to win.

 

An army of super soldiers, just like the government was trying to create, she thought hysterically.

 

As the ice slowly started to recede from her veins, anger warming her blood once more, Layla realised that was exactly what she needed. Trying to find others like her would be nigh on impossible, and even if she did find them, that didn't mean they would be able or willing to help. But Layla knew that she had to try.

 

It had taken months to find anyone else like her, and Ethan had been terrified of her at first, certain that she was a government spy come to take him away. It was only when she saved his life that Ethan believed her story and pledged to help her find and recruit other supers.

 

They found Acidic soon after that, and planned an attack on a nearby super facility. Acidic had destroyed the locks and weapons, Molten had melted everyone down, and Layla had killed anyone who tried to attack them with knives or cattle prods or barbed wire and broken chair legs. They'd gained Tempest, Electro, and Bolt from that attack, all three willing to stay and help free others.

 

Layla's idea to save people grew and expanded until she had more super soldiers than she knew to do with. Some people decided to stay, others were reunited with their loved ones and decided to leave, others found out their families had mysteriously died and left to safe houses Layla and Ethan had set up in various cities across the country. They were gaining media attention and dubbed villains, but Layla didn't care. They were free and safe, and that's all that mattered.

 

As they continued to win and Jetstream and the Commander continued to lose, Layla thought that maybe the war's end was finally in sight. She could retire, she could go somewhere full of trees and flowers, and just sit in the sunshine for hours simply because she could. Then, one of the rumours that nearly everyone had ignored about a controlling device had been proven true. Jetstream and the Commander had control of the device, and in their next attack against a super facility, they'd gained Ignite, Blaze, and Earthstone, only to lose Merge.

 

They wouldn't realise how devastating the loss would be until the next attack where they lost more than they gained, then again when they lost more and had to fight against their own. Ethan and Layla had thought of strategies, and when they had one of their own back, they found that both the controlling device and Merge's hold could be broken. The quarantine method took time, but it could be done.

 

Airborne had come to them, claiming to want to fight his parents and stand up to their villainy, and after a quarantine period, he had been accepted into the training regime. He'd joined a squad and after almost six months in her compound, Will had started to court Layla. The plucked flower had been a sweet gesture, and he looked boyishly shy as he kissed her. Layla had let herself be fooled into thinking it was love.

 

She'd been wrong of course, and if she hadn't had the rose seeds in him, just as she did all of her new recruits, Will could have killed her. He could have killed her and then killed everyone in the compound, and it would have been blamed on her, and everyone would be dead, and it would have been her fault.

 

Waking up with a cry on her lips, terror in her chest, and dread in her mind, Layla shuddered in relief when she realised she was alive and everyone was safe.

 

Her bed was damp with sweat and Layla stripped the sheets, putting everything in the washing machine and showering to clean herself off as well. Feeling marginally better when she stepped out of the shower, she dressed and decided to go over the plans once more. It might reassure her that they would continue to be safe and the war would end sooner rather than later.

 

...

 

Waking up in Grant's arms, Craig couldn't believe it wasn't a dream. He poked his thigh just to be sure, a small ball of tension easing when he felt the pain from his sharp nail. He missed Jewel though, and wondered what Blossom and Molten were planning about her, and what Jetstream and the Commander had told her. Hoping his girlfriend wouldn't destroy the place completely, Craig realised it was a ridiculous hope, especially with how emotional Jewel was bound to be at his supposed death. Grant's death had almost killed them both.

 

Untangling himself from Grant's embrace, Craig pushed his curls back and tugged some clothes on, planning on finding the war room and waiting for Blossom. If she was an early riser, he might have enough time to warn everyone to get out of the building before Jewel made it collapse around them.

 

He had barely made it past the mess hall when he was grabbed around the throat, a hand burning against his skin. Craig gurgled something, his eyes widening when he saw that it was Ignite holding him up.

 

"Where are you going?" Warren asked, his voice little more than a growl.

 

"Need to see Blossom. Warn her. Jewel... stone super," Craig gasped around his tight throat.

 

The words took a second to sink in and Warren let go of Craig abruptly. "You weren't sneaking out to tell the Commander and Jetstream where we were? You're not going to kill Blossom?"

 

"'Course not. Commander and Jetstream already know; they put a tracker in Airborne," Craig said, wincing as he touched his throat.

 

"We had Electro check him over."

 

"It was one he could activate with a certain set of words; Royal Pain created it," Craig added, hurrying to follow Warren into the building where the war room was.

 

"If I see you make a move towards Blossom, I'll kill you myself," Warren said, knocking on the war room door, a red rose already on the door handle.

 

Layla opened the door at the insistent and firm knocking, smiling when she saw Warren standing there, her smile fading when she saw Craig pale beside him. "What's wrong?"

 

"Craig and Immobilise's girlfriend's a stone super. She knows where we are thanks to a voice-activated tracking device in Airborne," Warren replied, saluting her.

 

Layla looked at the compound beyond them, the compound made out of earth and stone. "Shit. Ignite, tell Molten what's happened; I'll meet you both at the training arena. Craig, get Immobilise to the outside patrol, see if he can stop Jewel. When you've done that, get people out through the escape route in the training arena," she said, trees parting in the training arena.

 

They both ran off to do her bidding, and Layla pressed her hands to the wooden walls, starting to collapse the building inwards. The building was hers alone with the rest of the soldiers, families, and strategists living in the bunkers. It helped their camaraderie and kept them from being hurt any time someone tried to kill her. Will hadn't been the first to attempt it, and a knife at her throat was actually one of the least damaging ways she'd almost been murdered.

 

Craig had turned himself into copies of himself, and Layla was glad he hadn't attempted to recreate herself or the squad leaders, as the soldiers would be suspicious. They were already suspicious enough of Craig, but then the compound started to shake and they left through the escape route without further scrutiny or complaint.

 

Still pulling on a shirt, Grant ran past with one of Craig's copies - or perhaps Craig himself - to hopefully stop Jewel before she ruined anything beyond repair.

 

Layla helped Craig's copies herd everyone towards the training arena, moving obstacles out of their way with trees or creating paths of slippery ferns to make people move faster. The ground was shaking to the point where several people lost their footing, tripping over each other and creating a blockade right at the entrance.

 

"I've got them," Ethan called out, jumping as he melted down, stretching that last metre to cover and melt everyone down harmlessly.

 

"I can't do it. I can't. Please, Blossom, don't make me do it," Robin begged, their eyes wide.

 

Remembering Robin's super treatment had involved being buried alive, Layla nodded. "It's all right, you don't have to go in. Molten will melt you down with the others instead, okay? You'll all be fine," she promised, hoping she wasn't lying.

 

The large puddle Ethan had become slid towards them, and in the next second, Robin was melted down. Taking a large leaf from one of the fallen trees, Layla coerced it into a bowl so Ethan and the others could be carried without spilling them.

 

"Tempest, take Ethan and the others. Keep them safe and don't spill a drop," she commanded.

 

Wendy saluted and took the leaf. "I won't, Blossom. Stay safe," she said, following others down the stairs into the escape route.

 

When the last of her soldiers were down the escape route, Layla pressed her hands to the nearest tree to use the roots and ensure everyone was gone and safe. The tree roots spread throughout the compound and over the shaking she could feel another presence still outside of the training arena.

 

"Blossom, get down!" Warren yelled, even as he started running over the uneven ground and threw a fireball towards her.

 

Turning, Layla saw that the compound's wall was starting to collapse, the stones breaking away and falling down towards her. Trees sprang up to block the stones, but they were large and heavy, and her trees could only do so much.

 

"Blossom!" Warren called, his voice tinged with fear and desperation.

 

Layla tried to grow more trees to help hold up the load of stones, but a larger part of the wall collapsed and more bulky rocks fell. The trees collapsed under the weight, Layla trapped beneath them.

 

...

 

Warren hardly noticed that the shaking had stopped. He couldn't see anything beyond the stones and the trees that Blossom was trapped under. Running forward, Warren pushed at the stones, trying to get them off her, calling for Blossom the whole time.

 

She couldn't be... She had to be alive.

 

Warren was so focused on his task that he barely noticed the woman who started to help him push the stones off the trees. Her skin sparkled in the dim light of the compound, or perhaps he just had tears in his eyes, Warren wasn't sure and didn't really care. He continued to move the rocks, and then the trees themselves, trying to get to Blossom and hope that she was alive.

 

The soldiers who had made it through the escape route started to come back into the compound now that it was safe, and there was a rush of shouting and activity as others helped him move the broken branches and rubble off their leader.

 

Warren couldn't stop and didn't care about the broken sob that left him when he saw Layla bruised and bloodied beneath the trees. His knees went weak and he fell beside her, reaching out with a trembling hand, but not daring to move her, not wanting to check and find out the horrible truth.

 

"Move, move!" Ethan snapped at several people, standing beside Warren and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll check, Warren. Just breathe, okay?" he murmured, kneeling beside Layla and putting his fingers on her neck to feel for a pulse.

 

Warren felt his heart stop, felt the whole world stop, every person in the compound taking a collective breath and waiting to breathe again.

 

"She's alive."

 

"What?" Warren asked, the world spinning as everyone breathed once more.

 

"She's got a pulse. It's weak, but it's there. Someone get the medics here!" Ethan called.

 

Warren couldn't believe it. She was alive. He had no idea how, but he didn't care, just as long as she continued to breathe and live. Blossom was alive.

 

The medics came, Ethan melted Layla down to transport her in such a fragile state, and she was taken to the compound's medical bay where Electro was already working on a generator and other medical equipment to help Blossom survive.

 

Warren was in a combination of shock and relief, and barely noticed his squad helping him move. He had a vague sense that Illusion was talking to him, that Tempest was giving him water to drink, and Acidic was wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. Immobilise stood back with Jewel and Craig, and Warren looked at them, only to realise another woman was standing with them.

 

Her skin had a sickly pallor to it that made Warren think of his own super treatments. His first hadn't worked, but since he'd survived, the nameless people had decided to try another, and another, and then another, and then another two. He'd cursed his will to live, even as they tried to drown him, his upper body held down in a clear container of water until his skin took on a pale sheen. His will to live had been waning by the time Blossom herself had burst in the door, her red hair like a flame. Warren had kept his eyes open, the water stinging his eyes, but he couldn't look away from her as she fought guards and nameless people. Warren had felt anger stirring in his gut when one of the guards landed a blow, had felt his blood boiling as another shocked her with a cattle prod, had felt his body burning as she still continued to fight.

 

Whether she had come to save him or others, it didn't matter. The fact that she had come at all meant there was still someone out there who cared, who knew that what was happening was wrong. She had come to save them all.

 

As the last nameless person let go of Warren to fight this woman, he felt his vision blur. No, wait. That was the water bubbling around him. Warren moved his hand to see through the container, oddly calm and unsurprised when he saw it burning with orange flames. Pushing himself out of the water, Warren grabbed two of the guards who were fighting her, his hands still on fire, and smiled at her through the flames and through the sounds of their screams. She'd smiled back at him, mouthed 'thank you', and Warren knew then that he would follow this woman across the world on his knees if she asked it of him.

 

The woman standing near Immobilise, Craig, and Jewel, looked as tortured as he'd felt then. Warren looked at her and asked her the same thing Blossom had asked him when she'd seen him in the hospital the next day, "What's your name?"

 

"Hourglass," she replied, her voice a rough rasp.

 

"She helped me escape," Jewel said. "I didn't know there was a prison next to their interrogation room; I was just trying to get out."

 

Hourglass nodded. "It was for super soldiers who could resist Merge's power and the controlling device."

 

Speed arrived abruptly, looking to Warren in concern. "I was rounding everyone up when I heard what happened. You okay, Ignite?"

 

"Blossom's alive," he said simply, Speed nodding in understanding.

 

"Hello, Speed. I've been waiting for you," Hourglass rasped, smiling with cracked lips.

 

"Uh, hello. Do I know you?" Speed asked, frowning.

 

"I'm Hourglass. You'll know me soon enough," she said.

 

Speed blushed when Illusion wolf-whistled, and he waved her off. "Shut up, 'Lu. Allow me to escort you to the medics, Hourglass?"

 

She smiled again and nodded, taking his offered arm and letting Speed lead her away.

 

"So. You're Jewel?" Tempest asked, looking the other woman over. "You hurt Immobilise, I hurt you," she said sternly.

 

Jewel looked Tempest over herself, then smirked. "Look forward to it, sweetheart."

 

"Oh, for... When I get Trance back, you're all the ones getting sexiled. I'm going to help people, you sex-maniacs," Illusion said, rolling her eyes as she left.

 

"'Lu's right; we should be helping people. Craig, how many people can you turn into without overexerting yourself?" Warren asked.

 

"Ten. Twelve if I have to, more if I'm being tortured," he muttered, then coughed and took both Jewel and Immobilise's hands, both of them squeezing back in support.

 

"Go help the families set up their bunks; the older kids can help out, but someone will need to watch the younger ones while everything's set up," Warren said.

 

"We'll help with that," Immobilise said for himself and Jewel.

 

"Tempest, can you organise water for everyone, and check on Blossom's vegetable garden? If anything's survived, get someone from squad four to help you get it to the kitchen and start on a stew for dinner," Warren said.

 

"Sure thing. Hey, Bolt! Help me with food?" Tempest called out, signing to the young woman when she had her attention.

 

Bolt nodded, grabbed Robin's hand, and headed to the vegetable patch with Tempest.

 

"What about me, oh fearless leader?" Acidic asked, grinning.

 

"See Molten and let him know what we're doing, then help out where you can. I'll organise the other squad leaders if they haven't done it themselves," Warren said, standing and shrugging the blanket off his shoulders, folding it over the end of Acidic's bed.

 

"Hey, you might be squad leader, but you've gotta look after yourself as well," he said, frowning.

 

"I know, I will. I'm going to help while I can; it's what Blossom would do," Warren said, running a hand through his hair.

 

Acidic sighed and shook his head. "All right. I'll come find you when it's lights out."

 

"Thanks, Ace," Warren said, leaving the bunk area to find squad four's leader.

 

...

 

Layla blinked slowly, her eyelids feeling heavy, though her body felt light. Reaching for her power, a comfort now after all of these years, she sighed in relief when a rose grew in her hand. Sitting up was more of a struggle than she anticipated considering her body felt so light. Finding the remote on the bed, she moved the mattress to a sitting position and took a moment to breathe at the exertion. Moving again made her body feel like lead, several places aching despite the drugs in her system.

 

Layla looked around the room she'd been put in, machines and monitors blinking back at her. Trying to think what had happened, Layla's heart sped up as she remembered the stones coming out of the compound walls.

 

Everyone had been in the escape tunnels beneath the stones; had they survived? Were they all right?

 

There was a firm knock at the door and Layla relaxed when she recognised Warren's knock. "Come in," she said, almost desperate to see that someone had survived.

 

The door opened and Warren stepped inside, whole and alive and unharmed. Layla sagged back against the mattress in pure relief. He saluted when she focused on him again.

 

"You only salute when I look at you," Layla commented, the drugs making her tongue loose.

 

"It's the only time worth saluting," Warren replied, his tone light but his gaze intent. "I see you, Blossom. I always have and always will."

 

Something stirred in her at his words, but she couldn't deal with that right now. Especially while her tongue was misbehaving. "Did everyone..." Layla trailed off, unsure if she wanted the answer.

 

"Everyone survived; Craig and Immobilise stopped Jewel before anyone else got hurt. You - you were the only one hurt, Blossom, and you did an exceptional job of it," Warren added with a brief and humourless grin.

 

Layla's heart ached more than her body on hearing the pain in his words. She licked her dry lips and looked at the rose still in her hand. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Warren. But I'm not sorry I did it; everyone was in the escape tunnels and I couldn't let the stones crush them all. I'm one person, they're... they're more important than me."

 

Warren shook his head and crossed the room to stop beside her bed. His hand was clenched tight and Layla was probably imagining the intense shimmering heat that wafted off his skin. "Not to me, Blossom. You're more important than everyone."

 

She could feel herself leaning towards him again, towards the warmth of his body, the heat of his words. Layla wanted him, she wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to hear her true name on his lips. But she couldn't bring herself to say any of that, she couldn't risk her cause for her heart, and with nothing else to give, Layla simply offered the rose to him.

 

An expression passed his face, one that Layla didn't dare guess the meaning of. Warren took the offered rose, his hand gentle and no longer shimmering with heat. "Thank you, Blossom. Recover soon; your soldiers miss you."

 

"I'll do my best. Thank you for visiting, Warren."

 

He opened his mouth, shut it sharply, and saluted once more before leaving. Ethan must have been waiting in the hallway because he entered her room a second later, chocolates and a get well card in his hand.

 

"How are you feeling, Blossom?" Ethan asked.

 

"Better than I expected. How long have I been unconscious?" she asked, taking the card and smiling at the signatures and scrawls from the children in the compound.

 

"A week. Electro had to restart your heart twice," Ethan added, looking to her chest with a frown.

 

"What's been done in the meantime? Are we still in the compound? What's happened with Jetstream and the Commander? They know the compound's location - "

 

Ethan shook his head. "It's all right, Blossom. Ignite handled it; Airborne's tracking device was voice activated, so Craig activated it in a place across the country. It meant digging up Airborne's dead body, but Jetstream and the Commander fell for it and they're focusing their attention on that place instead of our compound. They still don't know that he's dead, so we can use that to our advantage if necessary.

 

"Ignite took control while you were unconscious; he organised the squad leaders, had someone entertain the children, and even organised food and water for everyone. We were almost back to normal in three days, but... everyone missed you, Blossom. It's not the same without you," Ethan said with a sad smile, reaching to squeeze her hand gently.

 

"I'll have to organise something to reward Ignite when I'm better and out of here," Layla said.

 

Ethan nodded and squeezed her hand again. "I'll ask his squad what he'll want for a reward."

 

"Thank you, Ethan. Now, has anyone discussed attacking the Commander and Jetstream's base since we've gained Craig and Jewel? We need to win this war and get the rest of our soldiers and family back with us. I'd hate to see you have to fight Blaze."

 

"We haven't discussed anything since you were hospitalised, Blossom. You destroyed the war room, for one," Ethan pointed out, "And besides, no one would do anything until they were certain you would wake up again. Ignite's spent the last week sleeping outside your room to make sure you didn't die in the middle of the night. He... he loves you, Blossom."

 

Layla nodded; she knew that and all she'd given him was a rose.

 

"He wouldn't want anything from you in return as a reward, though. I've spent a lot of time dealing with Ignite in the past week, and it's... he'd hate it if you tried to give him something out of obligation. Not that I think you would, of course; you're not that cruel," Ethan said quickly.

 

"Are you saying I'm cruel, Molten?"

 

Ethan grinned at her teasing tone. "When you want to be, hell yes. Now, get better soon so I can go rescue my boyfriend, okay?"

 

"I'll do my best."

 

"Thank you, Blossom," Ethan said, hugging her gently before saluting and leaving.

 

Despite Ethan's hug and the blanket on her body, Layla couldn't help but feel cold in the sterile hospital room. She refused to admit that she longed for heat of a different kind, from a particular person. She didn't have time for romance anymore.

 

...

 

Getting better involved physiotherapy and teaching her body to walk again. Her legs had been crushed beneath the stones and then re-broken so they could set properly. Her super ability had a healing factor included - new life and all that - but it wasn't instant and it was still a painful process.

 

Creating crutches that wound around her forearms, Layla was able to walk in a straight line after a week of intense therapy and what felt like a bucket of tears.

 

A week later, she had to send the second squadron to stop Jetstream and the Commander from ruining another super who had an increase in popularity after a string of fights against some citizen thugs. The Commander and Jetstream were desperate to remain the top supers and would kill or kidnap anyone who threatened their own popularity. To everyday citizens, it simply looked like the latest super had moved onto bigger and better things by joining the Commander and Jetstream's Super Team to defeat the evil Blossom and her gang of rebellious supers. No one questioned why supers sometimes switched from Blossom's team to Jetstream and the Commander's; it was obvious that the side of good had lured them away from evil, and that's all there was to it.

 

Layla concentrated on her exercises and walking in a circle - it was harder than it sounded - while the second squadron was out. She refused to let herself concentrate on Warren's fate, and what she might do if he was captured by Jetstream and the Commander.

 

What if he had been captured by them? What if she had to fight him? Would she be able to do it? Would she be able to look at him and face the lack of recognition and warmth in his eyes? She had no idea how Grant had managed to do it with both of his lovers three damn times. How had he done it and kept his heart intact?

 

Continuing to walk in circles, Layla pushed herself further than she should have and she was ready to collapse by the time Ethan found her to report on squad two's fate.

 

"They've all returned and they brought the super with them. They're late because he wanted to get his fathers before the government got to them. They went into hiding after their son was conscripted," Ethan added, sounding impressed at their foresight, since most thought the conscription was still a good thing.

 

"That's great. I'm glad they all alive. Was anyone hurt?" Layla asked, struggling to hold herself up with her crutches.

 

"The usual superficial injuries; though the Commander did hit Ignite. He's being seen by medics now."

 

Layla's eyes widened. The Commander was super strong and his hits could break buildings, let alone bodies. "You're sure he's all right?"

 

"He's alive, talking, and annoying the medics," Ethan said, grinning and adjusting his glasses. "I'll take you to him, if you'd like?"

 

"I... Yes. I should visit all of the squad and meet the newest recruit, and his fathers."

 

"Of course, Blossom," Ethan said, rolling his eyes. He took her hand, melted her down, and slid them across the compound faster than she could walk. Reforming in the quarantine area, he let Layla catch her breath before leading her through the doors.

 

"I said I'm fine. I can take a hit," Warren snapped.

 

"If you don't sit down and shut up, I'll hit you," Grant said, glaring at his squadron leader. "Blossom, could you please tell our leader he's being an idiot?" he added when he saw her, saluting.

 

Blossom tried not to smile, tried not to show her worry, and looked to the bruise forming on Warren's shoulder. "Apparently, you're being an idiot, Ignite."

 

"I'm not," he said sullenly, though he sat down again and let the medic continue examining him. "I know what a dislocated shoulder feels like; this is just bruised," Warren added, a small amount of horror in his voice at the reminder of his super treatments.

 

Most people only went through one or two before they either manifested powers or died; Warren had gone through six super treatments. In hindsight, Layla wished she'd killed those guards and nameless people slower, they deserved more than the fast deaths she'd granted them.

 

"You're Blossom?" an older man asked, his green eyes widening at the sight of her, or perhaps her young age in relation to his own.

 

"Yes. What's your name?"

 

"Connor. This is my husband, Victor, and this is our son, Dragon. Thank you for saving him."

 

"I didn't do anything, my soldiers deserve all the credit. I hope they've introduced themselves?" Layla asked, looking from the three men to squadron two.

 

Forgetting about her crutches and broken legs, never mind overexerting herself for the last few hours, Layla's legs crumpled under her and gave way completely.

 

She was caught before she hit the floor, Warren's hands warm against her body as he helped her stand once more.

 

"Are you all right, Blossom?" he asked, keeping her gaze as he saluted.

 

She nodded wordlessly, practically forgetting there were others in the room until Warren's medic coughed.

 

"I need to finish checking Ignite over; I'm fairly sure that movement just tore something," they muttered, guiding Warren back to the bed.

 

"You should go rest and recover, Blossom," Tempest said, looking worried.

 

"We'll be all right, and we'll send Ignite to see you when he's cleared," Acidic added.

 

"Like we could keep him away," Electro said in a whisper.

 

"I will set you on fire, Electro."

 

Electro just laughed at the threat.

 

Layla tried not to read too much into their teasing, turning more carefully to leave. She saw Simon consoling Lulu, who was sobbing against his shoulder. "Is Illusion all right?" she asked quietly, not wanting to disturb them.

 

"Trance was there; Jetstream and the Commander tried to use her to get 'Lu to come to their side," Simon replied with a heavy sigh.

 

"She fought off Trance's hold and gave us time to escape as well. 'Lu saved us all," Warren said, his voice clear over the others' noise.

 

The rest of the squad agreed immediately and loudly, professing their thanks until Lulu pulled away from Simon with watery eyes. "Shut up, you guys. I saw my girlfriend for the first time in months and she didn't even recognise me. It sucked and you all suck. Speed, next time, just run, grab her and we'll bring her back, okay?"

 

Simon snorted and shook his head. "We've tried that with Trance already, 'Lu. Remember, she almost convinced the driver to go off the cliff?"

 

Lulu sighed heavily. "Yeah, I know."

 

"You could gag her," Victor said, a blush high on his cheeks.

 

Dragon winced. "Geez, Papa! Can I pretend this conversation isn't happening?"

 

Lulu frowned and looked between Simon and Layla. "We could gag her. Hell, I've still got her gag."

 

"Really, 'Lu? Out of everything you could've taken from your apartment, you took a gag?" Acidic asked incredulously.

 

"Hey, it was expensive and it's Trance's favourite."

 

"I'll discuss it with the strategists; they might have some idea why no one's ever thought to gag her before, but I think they'll all just blush and look at the floor," Layla admitted, winking when Lulu laughed.

 

"All right, that's enough. You need to rest now, Blossom. You've been walking for almost four hours," Ethan said from the doorway. "And if you need different types of gags, I've got some to choose from."

 

"That's more than I ever wanted to know about your sex life, Molten," Layla said, shaking her head.

 

"I'm not embarrassed or ashamed by it," Ethan said with a shrug.

 

He took Layla's hand and melted them both down, taking them across to the newly-restored wooden building and up to her apartment.

 

...

 

Hourglass knocked on Blossom's door, announcing herself at Blossom's responding question.

 

"Come in, Hourglass," Layla called, the wooden door opening a moment later.

 

"Thank you for seeing me, Blossom," Hourglass said, saluting her.

 

"That's all right; I'm not really going anywhere anyway," Layla said, looking down at her legs with a sigh.

 

"You'll get better if you keep walking, though it may take a few years before you've recovered fully," Hourglass said certainly.

 

Layla looked to her curiously. "Molten said your super treatment brought out a future-seeing ability?"

 

Shuddering at her super treatment - screaming in pain at the electricity that coursed through her body, until she was locked in a dark room until her thoughts turned to visions - Hourglass nodded. "Yes; I saw my imprisonment three months before it happened, and then my rescue two years in advance. I also saw a way to block both Merge's ability and the device, otherwise I might've lived comfortably in Jetstream and the Commander's prison."

 

"You didn't choose comfort over prison?"

 

"I wouldn't be able to help anyone if I chose comfort; though the idea was tempting at times," she admitted, thinking of the cold and damp prison cell she'd come to know so well. "I'm here now because you need to rescue squads one and three sooner rather than later. I know how to save them with few casualties on both sides and only some injuries."

 

Stunned by Hourglass' certain tone - it was war and nothing was ever certain except perhaps death - Layla sat up straighter and nodded for her to continue.

 

...

 

Layla watched as the strategists fought amongst themselves, evenly split between for and against Hourglass' vision.

 

"You can't send all of the squads in; it's mass suicide!"

 

"It's a show of force and would take them by surprise!"

 

"The element of surprise only works if you're not showing up in a damn truck!"

 

"It's one of their trucks; they won't suspect until it's too late!"

 

"Why are you all shouting?" Ethan asked, looking into the war room. "It's a soundproofed room, yet I swear I can hear you outside. Layla, we're getting reports from squads two, four, and five. They've found most of squads one and three, and have broken Merge's hold on most of the supers already. Trance was one of the first, and she's seriously pissed off."

 

"Pissed off enough to help, I hope?" Layla asked.

 

Ethan grinned, nodded, and adjusted his glasses. "Yeah; she's working on Merge. Tempest swears she's encouraging Trance, but Illusion's arguing that she's distracting her. I think someone's threatened them both with gags."

 

Layla heard a whimper behind her, half of the strategists looking horrified. She smiled at them all. "I gathered you here to tell you what had been done, not for permission. Now, I need your help to get them away and safe. Can you do that?"

 

One of the strategists looked like her eye was twitching, but then she stood up abruptly. "You said squad five's coming back through the sewers; we have blueprints so we can guide them back. There's too many wrong turns down there to be safe otherwise."

 

Layla nodded, though she really didn't want to know why or how she knew that. "All right, you can work on that. I need others to work on the other squads. We want everyone home and safe as soon as possible."

 

The strategists started calling out ideas to each other, working fast and together for once. Layla followed Ethan out on her crutches, taking it slower today and trying to ease her worry. Hourglass had promised that minor injuries were all that would occur, and Layla hadn't been able to ask her who would be injured. She tried to hope that minor injuries would be enough to save everyone and no one would hate her for sending them into what could be the final battle without her.

 

"They'll get home safe, Blossom. All of them," Ethan said, his words firm despite the worry in his expression.

 

They'd been friends for too long for him to hide such an obvious emotion from her, and Layla couldn't help herself from pulling him into a hug.

 

"I know, Ethan. They'll get home safe, they won't hate me for not being there, and they'll heal faster than me," she added with a brief smile.

 

"Well, I hope they will. But you need to see this; Electro and Acidic set it up before they left, so we could see what was going on," Ethan said, taking the remote for Layla's TV and turning it on.

 

Before she could tell him that she didn't have her TV antenna connected, a picture appeared on the screen. They'd accessed the cameras in Jetstream and the Commander's base, all of the fights showing on the screen at once. Layla looked at all of the images, trying to tell herself she wasn't looking for Warren.

 

Squad four were opening the prison cells; squad five were guiding squads one and three down into the sewers; squad two were standing with Trance, who was working on the Commander and Jetstream themselves. The two superheroes were fighting back with the device and controlling Merge, fighting with each other when the device no longer seemed to work on Trance or the other supers with her.

 

Dragon had scaled the stone wall, handholds appearing with Jewel's help, and came up on Jetstream and the Commander from behind. It could be considered a low tactic, but it was effective, and in a matter of seconds, the Commander and Jetstream were both unconscious. Dragon threw the device down to Warren, who caught it and set it alight without a moment of hesitation or consideration for the amount of power he held in his hands. Then, as if he knew she was watching, Warren looked straight at the camera and saluted.

 

Seeing the rose she'd given him in his lapel, Layla felt her legs go weak. She lowered herself to the couch and continued to watch, ignoring Ethan's snicker of amusement beside her. Tempest and Immobilise carried Merge between them as they left, several of Craig's copies guarding the small squadron. Donny looked traumatised by the things he'd done under Jetstream and the Commander's manipulation. Layla hoped he would be able to recover and understand that no one blamed him for the things he'd been forced to do.

 

"I think that's squad five coming back. I'm going to see if Blaze is all right. Will you be okay, Blossom?" Ethan asked, hesitating for a moment.

 

"I'll be fine, Molten. Go see your boyfriend, make sure he's okay," Layla said, the words barely out of her mouth before Ethan was gone.

 

Turning her attention back to the screen, Layla followed squad two - the final squad to leave - across the cameras. She noticed movement on another camera, her eyes widening when she saw Jetstream staggering to her feet. With no way to contact the squad, her soldiers, Warren, Layla could only watch in abstract horror as Jetstream flew through the base and after the squad.

 

They'd just made it back to the truck outside when Jetstream caught up to them. Layla had no way of telling them that she was there, had no way to protect them or warn them, though that didn't stop her from yelling at the screen anyway. Spying the rose on Warren's lapel, Layla clenched her fist tight and thought as hard as she could, reaching for her rose, reaching for her power. She had to do something, she had to save them. She couldn't watch Warren die in front of her.

 

"Blossom, are you - " Ethan stopped short on seeing Layla covered in thorny roses from head to toe, her gaze caught on the screen and unaware of the blood that dripped below her.

 

Looking to the screen himself, Ethan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped on seeing Jetstream caught in a thorny tangle of roses, blood seeping from between her lips and pouring out from her body faster still. There was no way she was surviving that, super or not.

 

Speaking of surviving...

 

"Blossom, you need to power down. They're safe now, okay? They're safe, alive, and they're coming home," Ethan said, reaching out for her, drawing back and trying not to flinch as the roses breathed in and out with the rise and fall of Layla's chest.

 

"Home," Layla echoed.

 

She inhaled and exhaled again and as Ethan watched, the roses dropped harmlessly away from her body, the thorny vines disappearing beneath her skin. When the last rose had fallen and the last vine was hidden away, Layla's legs gave out of her and she collapsed to the couch.

 

Ethan reached out to steady her, worried at how cold she felt to touch. "You've overexerted yourself, Blossom. Ignite's going to be pissed; he told me to look after you before he left."

 

"I'm fine," Layla said. "I'm just cold. I'm always cold," she said, her teeth chattering.

 

"Not like this, Blossom. Come on, we need to get you warm," Ethan said, guiding her out of the room and down the hall to her bedroom.

 

Sitting her down carefully, Ethan wrapped every blanket he could find around Layla, hoping it would ease the chill setting in. He vaguely heard cheering as the last of the squad arrived and everyone was together again, but paid it no more attention as he tried to warm Layla unsuccessfully.

 

A knock at the door had Ethan turning, almost sighing in relief when he saw Warren standing there. "You need to help. Layla overdid it stopping Jetstream and she's freezing. I think her body's going into shock or her power's doing something, I don't know. You just... please, help her."

 

Warren crossed the room to the bed immediately, his eyes focusing on Layla's pale skin and blue-tinged lips. He reached out to her, his hand gently cupping her cheek and warming her. Layla sighed something that sounded oddly like 'home' and closed her eyes.

 

"I'll protect her with my life, Molten. Blaze was looking for you," Warren added.

 

Even at the mention of his boyfriend, Ethan didn't immediately leave. "I... I'll come back to check on her, okay? I'll bring food, too."

 

"Thank you, Molten," Warren said, carefully unwrapping the blankets around Layla. "Blossom? Talk to me, I need to know you're all right. You can even call me an idiot again," he said.

 

Layla opened her eyes and smiled at him. "You didn't salute."

 

"You weren't looking at me," Warren answered, more than relieved to hear her talking to him. "I'm going to put you to bed, okay, Blossom? You've used a lot of power and you need to rest."

 

"No. I'm cold. It's too cold and lonely. I can't handle another night. Please, Warren, stay with me."

 

Warren held both of his hands to her cool cheeks, cupping her face gently. "Always, Blossom. I'm yours however you'll have me, for however long you need. Now please, let me put you to bed."

 

"All right," Layla murmured tiredly, exhaustion taking its toll.

 

Warren guided her down onto the mattress, his hand cupping her cheek until her pillow warmed beneath his fingers. He pulled away slowly and carefully, intending on covering her with the blankets and leaving, but Layla grabbed his wrist tightly and refused to let go.

 

"You said you'd stay," she said, too tired to glare at him and hoping her tone would be enough.

 

"I thought you meant... Never mind. Are you sure, Blossom?"

 

"Stay," Layla said, tugging him closer.

 

Warren positioned himself on the bed next to Layla, though not as close as he'd dreamed and wished. Layla mumbled something under her breath - possibly 'idiot' - and moved until she was pressed right up against his chest. His heart was pounding so loudly that Warren was sure it would keep her awake, but she fell asleep within a matter of minutes. He didn't dare hope or think this would be a regular occurrence, nor that this could ever be in his future, but Warren eventually let himself relax and he wound an arm around Layla as he drifted off to sleep. To keep her warm, of course.

 

...

 

Layla woke up warm and well-rested. She woke up with an unfamiliar weight on her ribs and a warmth pressed against her that made her think of Warren. Looking at her companion, Layla wasn't entirely surprised to see that it was Warren lying beside her. She could still feel clothes on her body, though they were sticking and uncomfortable.

 

Remembering that they'd won against the Commander and Jetstream, Layla remembered the roses and thorns coming out of her body as she stopped Jetstream from hurting Warren. She hadn't changed before bed, so she was probably wearing bloodied and hole-littered clothes. The bedsheets were probably going to be beyond repair as well.

 

"I can hear you thinking, Blossom. It's too early to think," Warren mumbled beside her.

 

She smiled. "Well, since we've slept together, I think you can call me Layla."

 

"I'll call you anything you want if you give me another five minutes of sleep."

 

Layla laughed and wriggled out of his embrace, heading to the bathroom. The clothes were a loss, as she suspected, and looking at the bed showed various blood stains that she just didn't have the patience to clean. Deciding to leave Warren to his extra minutes of sleep, Layla stripped and showered, relaxing as the warm water washed away the stress and blood.

 

She'd done it. She'd finally done it. They were alive, together, and safe. People had been reunited with their families and friends, the controlling device was destroyed, and Jetstream was dead. The Commander would be imprisoned sooner rather than later, especially if Acidic sent the video footage to the various media outlets like Hourglass had predicted. No one had known about their personal prison, so the inhumane crimes would be enough to keep him locked up for a long time.

 

She could finally retire. Somewhere warm, with lots of flowers and trees and sunshine, and perhaps now she wouldn't be alone.

 

...

 

Layla opened one eye to glower at the shadow that fell across her body.

 

"You're going to burn if you stay out here much longer," Warren said.

 

She sighed at the reminder and sat up reluctantly. "I can make aloe vera for the burns."

 

"That's not the point, Layla. You're a plant super, but that doesn't mean you're immune to cancer. Now, get inside or I'll carry you," he threatened, but still took a moment to press a firm kiss to her mouth.

 

Layla smiled as they pulled away. "You didn't salute."

 

"You didn't see me."

 

"That's where you're wrong, Warren: I always see you."

 

Warren smiled that same warm smile he'd given her when they first met, closed his hand to a fist and pressed it against his heart. "And I see you."

 

Layla took his hand, pressed a kiss to his knuckles, and led him into their home, surrounded by trees and flowers and sunshine.

 

...

The end.

Thanks for reading; I hope you liked it!


End file.
